Mienteme
by Viridiana
Summary: A veces hay matrimonios que no son lo que parecen, y relaciones que perduran mas; que las que llevan una alianza en el dedo. One-shot Universo Alterno
1. Casi El Hombre Perfecto

**Hola!**

**Esta historia ya estaba hecha, y que mejor que en mi cumpleaños para publicarla.**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tarareaba una canción mientras terminaba de picar algunas verduras, checaba de vez en cuando el caldo… y veía la hora cada tanto… No tardaría en llegar.<p>

La puerta del departamento se abrió, y la joven salió de la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola!

-Hola… -El hombre se acerco y la besó con ternura. –Estoy exhausto…

-Me imagino… ¿fue difícil la junta?

-Algo… ya sabes como se ponen de pesados esos idiotas… -Aventó su portafolios y el saco, al sillón de dos plazas que había en la sala.

-¡Sasuke, son tus amigos! –Le reprendió con cariño. –Deja que le diga a Naruto… y los tendrás revoloteando a tu alrededor…

-¿Serias capaz? –Se ubico a su lado y le acaricio la mejilla. –Sa-ku-ra, puedes ser bastante perversa…

-Así me quieres… -Orbes negras se fundieron con esmeraldas.

-Mucho…

-Anda ve a descansar un rato, te voy a buscar cuando la cena este lista. –Pasó sus manos por el perfil del hombre.

-De acuerdo…

Sakura lo siguió hasta que entró a la recamara principal y dejo que los recuerdos se agolparan en ella.

**FLASH BACK**

Dos jóvenes de 20 años platicaban sentadas en el pasto… Estaban en el campus de su universidad.

-Vamos, Sakura… ¿Por qué no quieres pagar tu servicio comunitario en las oficinas de los Uchiha? –Una rubia sostenía unos libros en las manos.

-Porque no quiero estar atada a una oficina, así sean solo un par de meses… Además no estoy segura de que lo acepten. -La pelirosa siguió hojeando una lista de lugares. –Todo por hacer esa estúpida manifestación.

-Pero bien que nos divertimos. –Había hecho un show, porque habían defendido "La obtención de mejor calidad en los servicios médicos del centro de salud". -Con la donación que logramos, hay más medicamentos.

-Sí, pero por alborotadora… Me detuvieron y ahora tengo que hacer el servicio.

-Si te aceptan… ya pregunté.

-No me interesa.

-Si tu quieres le puedo decir a Shikamaru que te ayude a entrar…

-Es tu mejor amigo, no el mío… -La ignoro mientras buscaba un lugar que le pareciera adecuado. -Ino, ya déjame en paz… -Y aventó la hoja donde estaba subrayada la dirección de las mencionadas oficinas. –Cualquiera diría que entre Shikamaru-san y tú, hay algo más…

-Para nada, ya sabes que esta perdidamente enamorado de su esposa… -Alzo los hombros. –Pero nos conocemos desde que era una niña pequeña, así que lo considero alguien muy importante en mi vida.

-Sai se podría encelar…

-¡Bah! Ese despistado… se cree muy maduro por ser dos años más grande que nosotras.

-Aun así lo amas.

-Y no te lo niego. –La atención de la rubia de detuvo en algo, o en alguien. -¡Por Dios! ¡Que espécimen!

-Ya te dije, que es algo grotesco que digas eso de las personas. –Sakura le torció la boca y siguió viendo documentos.

-¡Míralo!

Le movió la cara con una rudeza que la tomo desprevenida, pero inmediatamente lo agradeció. ¡Ahí estaba el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto en su vida!

De cabello negro y unos ojos del mismo tono. El cuerpo iba cubierto por un traje, que le sentaba de maravilla. Shikamaru desentonaba a su lado… Un momento.

-¡¿Shikamaru? –Ino agitó la mano, como si su grito no lo hubiera llamado.

Los dos hombres, eran de negocios; se notaba. Las féminas se giraban a verlos, y los hombres… también.

-Hey, venía a buscarte. –Era un perezoso en toda la extensión de la palabra. - ¿Qué pasó con la amiga que me dijiste, la del servicio?

-¡Es ella!

Al empujarla, perdió el equilibrio y una mano blanca la sostuvo. La mano de EL.

-Lo siento. Eres una discreta, Ino.

Jades y obsidianas chocaron. El flechazo había sido inmediato.

No necesito pensarlo mucho, acepto el trabajo de asistente del jefe Uchiha. No lo habían expresado en voz alta, pero las chispas saltaban entre ellos.

No había ni un solo signo de que estuviera comprometido –léase, un anillo de bodas- así que no perdía oportunidad en sonreírle o mirarle más de una vez.

El la perseguía con la mirada por la oficina. Aun no daban ningún paso, pero la pelirosa sabía... Que no tardarían mucho.

Y en la primera semana de trabajo, se enteró de una amarga verdad.

-Oficina del Señor Sasuke Uchiha, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –Sakura estaba revisando unos documentos, mientras eficientemente contestaba el teléfono.

-¿Eres la nueva asistente de mi marido?

Una voz educada y sin una gota de desdén le respondió alegremente. Pero la palabra MARIDO, retumbó en su cabeza.

-Si, si Señora.

-No me digas señora, me llamo Karin. –A los lejos se oían niños. ¡¿Niños? –Y como supongo que hablaremos seguido, me gustaría conocer tu nombre.

-Haruno, Sakura Haruno.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Podrías comunicármelo?

-Enseguida.

Tuvo que reprimir sus lágrimas. ¡Que ilusa! Ese hombre no podía estar soltero.

Podía sentir la mirada de su jefe a sus espaldas, como esperando que le reclamara algo.

-NO le daré el gusto.

Hizo como que nada pasaba y siguió con sus labores.

Durante casi un mes, Sasuke había intentado acercarse a ella. La invitó a desayunar, a comer, hasta a cenar cuando se quedaban tarde. Pero la joven –para su disgusto- nunca había aceptado.

Ni que decir de pequeños detalles en su escritorio.

Unas flores, alguna tarjeta de felicitación (había sido su cumpleaños), un libro y cosas por el estilo. Pero ese día…

-Hasta aquí. –Lo decía entre dientes, porque si gritaba armaría un escándalo. –No quiero esto.

Le entrego una cajita. Era un dije con una flor de sakura… de oro blanco. Y con alguna piedrecillas, que mejor ni pensar que eran.

-¿Por qué? –Dejó los documentos en el escritorio.

-No necesita darme atenciones, ni regalos. –Estaba roja del enojo. –Quédese en su casa con su esposa y sus hijos, y a mí; déjeme en paz.

-Yo no quiero a mi esposa.

Sakura no podía decir si mentía, puesto que estaba de espaldas.

-Sus problemas conyugales, Señor Uchiha. NO me interesan.

No se enteró en qué momento se había levantado de su silla y la había sujetado del brazo.

-Me gustas.

No era ningún secreto…

-Permítame recordarle, que es un hombre casado. –Se giró para verlo. Error. Los ojos negros la envolvieron… y viò que no mentía en nada. –No me interesan ese tipo de relaciones.

-¿Podemos irnos a tomar un café?

Fue la primera vez que le aceptó una invitación… y no sería la última.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Por tonto que pareciera: eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Aunque hubiera una diferencia de 10 años.

Uchiha era un hombre hecho y derecho, no un joven inmaduro. No fumaba y casi no tomaba.

Tenía un físico que mucho admirarían, pero lo que a ella más le gustaba era su forma de ser. Decidido, seguro, con un don de la palabra genial, nunca se amedrentaba frente a sus rivales de negocios.

Conducía un auto deportivo –un rasgo que no se le había quitado con los años- y gracias a la educación de Mikoto, era un caballero.

El prospecto ideal.

Le explicó que su matrimonio fue arreglado. Se había hecho amigo de su esposa antes de casarse, y ella le informó de un desliz… y que estaba esperando un hijo.

No dio marcha atrás a la boda. La apreciaba y cuando ese niño -Toshiro actualmente de 6 años- nació el lo cobijó como suyo.

De una noche de copas, nació su siguiente hijo –Kyosuke de 4 años- y los quería; más que eso, adoraba a sus hijos. Era el padre perfecto, no había que no hiciera por ellos. Los amaba. Pero a su esposa, no.

Y ella tampoco, al menos eso decía él. Eran un matrimonio con fachada perfecta. Sus padres estaban contentos con eso; aunque supieran que uno de ellos no era su nieto.

Itachi su hermano mayor… era el que sabía todo. Incluida su doble vida con Sakura.

De hecho, los amigos íntimos de ambos, estaban al tanto de todo. Y cada vez que tenía oportunidad la presumía… como una modelo.

-Me enamoré de un hombre casado. –Refunfuño a solas, en la cocina. Porque ese era su único defecto. – ¡Sasuke ya puedes venir!

Con cuidado puso la mesa para cenar. Lo viò caminar, tan cansado y hastiado, pero guapísimo.

-Si quieres, cena y te doy un masaje. –Lo besó en la mejilla.

-El que debería dártelos… -La joven lo silenció con un dedo.

-No pasa nada.

Estuvieron cenando y charlando gratamente, pero antes de acabar el postre… su celular sonó.

-¡Demonios!

Aventó la servilleta a la mesa y Sakura se fue haciendo a la idea… de que esa noche dormiría sola.

-¿Diga? ¿Ya los llevaste al medico? Pero Karin… -Sasuke se pasó la mano por el cabello. –Lo entiendo, si, si, voy para allá.

Su otra mujer, ya lo esperaba con sus cosas listas, y una vez más; se sintió culpable de la situación.

-Toshiro y Kyo tienen varicela… están incómodos y me quieren con ellos.

-No te preocupes. Te necesitan. –Por más que estuvieran juntos por casi dos años, le dolía ser _la otra_.

-Te juro que te lo recompenso. –La besó y acarició su vientre. -¿Cuándo tienes cita con Tsunade?

-Mañana. Pero creo… que no deberíamos vernos en unos días. –Su carrera de enfermería salió a flote. –No puedo arriesgarme ni a mí, ni al bebé a contagiarnos.

-Pero, Saku…

-Nada. –Sus dedos se deslizaron por su mejilla. -Te voy a extrañar mucho… pero haremos de cuenta que es como cuando sales de vacaciones con ellos.

-Ya no aguanto más.

La sujetó en sus brazos con desesperación. La amaba, amaba a la mujer que tenía 7 meses de embarazo, la que lo esperaba con una sonrisa, a la que abrazaba en las noches y le hacía el amor con locura.

Pero… Era un magnate, un empresario y tenía que guardar apariencias… al menos hasta los papeles de una importante compra-venta estuvieran firmados y sellados.

Y es que, confiaba en la que era su esposa, pero ella tenía un papel fundamental en su negocio… Era la socia mayoritaria de la compañía de su padre. Y uno nunca podía adivinar que pasaría por la cabeza de una mujer recién divorciada.

-Solo será un poco más. –La enfermera lo despidió con un beso. –Cuídate y si necesitas platicar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Te amo.

-Yo también, Sasuke, yo también.

Sakura se quedó con el corazón destrozado… Por tener al hombre… _casi _perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

**Esto tiene una continuacion, ahora desde la perspectiva de Karin...**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
><strong>


	2. Cancion Para Una Esposa Triste

**Hola!**

**Este es el segundo "capitulo"**

**Esta es una Karin bastante... fuera de contexto... lean y entenderan.**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>No era ninguna tonta. Las cosas en su hogar no eran las mismas.<p>

Su esposo se había vuelto ausente, ya casi no llegaba a casa.

No platicaba con ella de sus problemas, ni de sus amigos y ya casi no salían para hacer apariciones públicas.

Pero tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos. Una chispa que nunca antes le había visto; al menos no hacia ella.

-Me voy, regreso en una semana. –Ni siquiera le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Podemos hablar?

De inmediato su marido se puso pálido.

-Karin, yo…

-Por favor, Sasuke. Nos lo debemos.

Caminaron al despacho, se sirvieron un whisky y se sentaron en el sillón de cuero.

-Déjame mandar un mensaje y soy todo tuyo.

-_No, eso no es cierto. Nunca lo haz sido y nunca lo serás._

-Maldición. –Lo que había leído no le satisfacía. -¿No podemos dejarlo para otro momento?

-Quiero aprovechar que los niños se han dormido y estamos solos.

-En verdad, ahora mismo tengo prisa.

Seguramente… _alguien _lo estaba esperando.

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo, después puedes irte con ella.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

-No es lo que tú piensas. Es del trabajo…

-No me mientas, ¿si? –Torció un poco la boca. –Solo esta vez.

-Karin, yo lo lamento tanto. Pero las cosas se me salieron las manos.

-Nunca te había visto así, haz cambiado, ¿sabes?

Las miradas se cruzaron.

-Te ves tan lleno de vida, tan entusiasmado, tan feliz. –Palmeó el lugar a lado de ella. –En estos años juntos, no sabía que tu sonrisa fuera tan linda.

Sasuke se sonrojó. –Lo dices como si fuera un ogro. Además cuando estoy con los niños, me hacen reír con mucha facilidad.

-Pero no es lo mismo.

Casi se podía decir que eran unos viejos amigos platicando.

-Lo siento mucho, no quería que las cosas fueran así. –Le cogió la mano con cariño. –Tal vez debí haberme esforzado un poco más.

-No, lo cierto es que entre nosotros solo había cordialidad. –Brillaba la argolla de matrimonio, la cual, ella sabía que solo usaba en casa y ante los medios. –Siempre te voy agradecer que aceptaras a Toshiro como tu hijo, que lo quieras y cuides. Eso me habla de tu gran corazón.

-Y ahora me siento cada vez más culpable…

-No tienes que. La amas, yo lo sé. –Sus ojos se le empezaban a nublar. –Y no creo que te arrepientas de eso.

-No llores, por favor. –Era un hombre y odiaba las lágrimas. –Podemos hablar esto tranquilamente.

-No me voy a poner histérica si es lo que estas pensando. –Años juntos, y eran dos extraños. –Solo hay quedar en un trato.

-Quiero seguir viendo a los niños. –Karin no esperaba menos. - Y te daré lo que acordamos en el prenupcial. De todas maneras, yo fui el que falló.

-De acuerdo. El lunes el abogado de mi familia puede visitar al tuyo. –El final era tangible y se empezaba a sentir triste. –Vamos a hacer el divorcio como gente civilizada.

-Está bien. Si me necesitaras a mitad de la noche, no sé, que se enfermen los niños…

-No te preocupes. No estoy manca. –Se levantó y desarrugo su falda. –Te deseo lo mejor, Sasuke.

El pelinegro viò la mano que le extendía, su aún, esposa. La recibió y le regaló un abrazo. –Gracias, Karin.

-No hay de qué.

Salieron del despacho y Sasuke dudaba en las escaleras, veía hacia arriba.

-Mejor, no. –Le tendió la maleta. –Si se despiertan, ¿Qué les dirías?

-Que me voy de viaje, ellos lo sabían.

-Pero cuentan con que regreses a casa. –Se acomodó las gafas. –Déjame hablar con ellos, los iré preparando. Toshiro lo entenderá y Kyosuke es pequeño, pero eventualmente también lo asimilará.

-De acuerdo. Es justo. –Empezó a caminar a la salida, y la mujer lo detuvo.

-Gracias. Gracias por querer a Toshiro, por ser un buen padre. –La voz se empezó a quebrar. –Gracias por estos años de matrimonio, por intentar amarme.

-No hay nada que agradecer, lo hice por quise. –Le dio la cara. –Siempre has sido una buena amiga.

-_Siempre una amiga, Karin, siempre._ –Su conciencia le recalcó las palabras.

-Se que no es tiempo, pero… -Bajó la maleta. –Me gustaría que los niños la conocieran; no ahora, pero si en unas semanas.

-¿Semanas? –La pelirroja frunció las cejas. –Es muy pronto.

-Si, supongo.

Había algo más, algo por lo que quería que no pasara mucho tiempo…

-Sasuke ¿está embarazada?

Pensó en negarlo, pero era algo estúpido. Se enteraría tarde que temprano. –Si, en un mes más; va a tener al bebé.

Su mundo se terminó de quebrar. Iba a tener una familia nueva, con un hijo…

-¿Es bonita? Porque con lo guapo que eres, va a ser un bebé muy bello. -El Uchiha volvió a sonreír. -¿Te quiere, como tú a ella? ¿Será buena con los niños? ¿Quiere conocerlos? ¿Los querrá? -Abrió la boca para contestar. –No sabes que, no me digas nada. Duele, sea lo que sea, me duele. Pero mientras menos sepa, mejor.

-De acuerdo. –La sintió cerrarle el abrigo.

-Hace frio, abrígate bien.

Se miraron fijamente.

-Adiós, Sasuke.

-Adiós, Karin.

Le besó la frente y salió a la calle.

La dueña de la casa se cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar con fuerza.

-Te amo, Sasuke. Me enamoré de ti… -Se quitó las gafas y observó a su alrededor. –Una mansión, ¿y de que me sirvió? Nunca me amaste.

Su amor creció casi sin querer. Pequeños detalles la enamoraron.

Nunca se esperó que quisiera casarse con ella, después de embarazarse de otro. Sai, había sido un novio, al que había querido. Mucho más joven que ella, de apenas 17 años cuando ella ya contaba con 23. Su relación estaba condenada al fracaso y así fue. Ella no se enteró hasta después de su estado.

Angustiada había corrido a contarle a Sasuke, con el que mantenía una amistad "cordial" sin llegar ser íntimos o mejores amigos.

Sus padres la hubieran echado de su casa en el mejor caso, o la habrían mandado a abortar.

Él le había propuesto que se casaran, para que ese niño naciera. Y así fue. Fueron una familia.

Y en un resbalón, había quedado embarazada de Kyosuke.

Siempre pensó que su matrimonio duraría, que estarían juntos para siempre. Con o sin amor, así lo pensó.

No había contado en que su marido se enamoraría. Y no precisamente de ella.

Estaba destrozada, pero nada podía hacer.

Ya había hecho mucho por su bienestar, así que no lo iba a tener atado a ella.

-Es lo mejor. Es lo mejor para todos.

Dejo que la tristeza y las lágrimas la compadecieran un poco más. Tarareo una melodía, una canción antigua…

-Que momento más oportuno para recordarla... _Canción para una esposa triste, _ que oportuno.

En cuanto el sol saliera, Karin pondría una sonrisa, besaría a sus hijos… y se enfrentaría a una nueva vida.

Sin él.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

**Si alguien quiere escuchar las canciones con las que surgieron la idea...**

**Para Sakura: CASI EL HOMBRE PERFECTO de ANA CIRRE**

**Para Karin: (esta es mas viejita) CANCION PARA UNA ESPOSA TRISTE de TORMENTA**

**Si ustedes habrá un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, si no; bien puede acabar aqui y no perjudica en nada.**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
><strong>


End file.
